No lo beses
by la mini loka
Summary: Alice decide dejar a Japer... él la deja pero le realiza una advertecia... fanfic basado en la canción que lleva el mismo nombre


Hola! ya volví... sé que ya pasó tiempo pero les prometo que pronto subiré un cap del gigoló, por lo mientras les dejo esta bella historia basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Río Roma

* * *

 **No lo beses**

Llegó a su departamento, no era temprano pero tampoco era tarde, simplemente era su hora de llegada, al entrar vio las maletas de su querida Alice.

-Hola—le dijo ella.

-hola—le contestó él viéndola a los ojos pues sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Jazz lo siento pero es que…

-te tienes que ir.

Ella lo volteó a ver con una pequeña lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla.

-sabes que en todo éste tiempo te he querido pero no puedo permanecer atada y sentada por…

-yo no te tengo atada—le contestó él viéndola a los ojos—pero bueno… si te tienes que ir no tengo porque detenerte.

-¿no me vas a pedir ni siquiera una explicación?—le preguntó ella con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿me la pensabas dar?—le dijo él con una sonrisa triste—la verdad Alice te conozco, y dudo que quisieras responderme a una de mis preguntas.

-pero ni siquiera lo intentaste.

-entiendo… entonces Alice ¿porqué me vas a dejar? ¿acaso ya no sientes nada por este pobre desdichado que siempre te ha amado?

-sabes que sí pero es que…

-necesitas irte.

-¿me vas a dejar hablar?—le dijo ella enojada.

-No Alice… si te tienes que ir vete, no des explicaciones, simplemente dilo y hazlo, no voy a perseguirte por que sé que necesitas tener tu espacio.

-pensé que por lo menos me preguntarías a donde iría.

-te lo preguntaría si no supiera que desde hace meses estas encandilada con…

-James no tiene nada que ver.

-¿ah no?

-Sé lo que estás pensando y James no es el que me hizo dar este paso.

-Alice tú y yo sabemos que sí fue él pero, bueno, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-pensé que al decir que me amabas tanto por lo menos ibas a luchar para que no me fuera.

-yo lucharía, pero hay cierto punto en la vida en la que sabes que si peleas por algo lo vas a fastidiar, así que he decidido que mejor dejaré que te vayas sin que escuches un reproche de mí, así si quieres regresar las puertas estarán abiertas.

-eres de lo peor… siempre te muestras tan tranquilo, y parece que nada de lo que pasa te molesta, pero…

-hay muchas cosas que me molestan… y yo no soy quien guarda sus sentimientos, eres tú.

-claro que no, cuando alguien o algo me molesta te lo digo de frente y sin rodeos.

-hace dos meses no me hiciste eso.

-no me iba a rebajar mientras te veía besándote con otra enfrente de…

-si por lo menos hubiera sabido que estabas allí—se lamentó Jasper—pero deja que te diga que vas a poder ver ese beso en el estreno de mi disco pues era para la grabación de un video de éste.

-pues yo siento que María no pensó eso…

-y volvemos a lo mismo.

Alice se iba a poner a rebatirle el tema, desde hacía dos meses que se la pasaban peleando por lo mismo.

 _Llegó al estudio de grabación en donde trabajaba su novio, se acercó lentamente al foro donde se suponía estaban hablando de qué poner en el vídeo pero al entrar vio a Jasper besándose con una actriz llamada María, desde que lo vio la chica había puesto sus ojos en él, así que cuando llegó y los vio besándose no se detuvo a preguntarle nada, ni siquiera a gritarle que ya no quería nada con él, simplemente se salió del foro._

 _Después de dos días en que no quiso saber nada de Jasper él entró en la casa a la fuerza por que ella se había encerrado y había cambiado la cerradura._

 _Le preguntó qué le había pasado, porqué se comportaba de esa manera y al final le explicó que habían decidido adelantar las grabaciones pues ya se habían tardado mucho en la producción del disco._

-Sabes Jasper, necesito tiempo para poder volver a confiar en ti.

-esta bien, diviértete y piensa en lo que realmente quieres pero…

Antes de que Alice pudiera saber lo que pasaba el juntó sus bocas, la apretó de los brazos para que no pudiera zafarse y darle una cachetada, pero poco a poco sintió cómo se rendía a su beso, sus bocas bailaron juntas, él seguía apretándola desde la cintura y cuando ella logró zafar sus brazos sólo lo acercó más a ella.

Lentamente él se separó de ella, la vio a los ojos y ella alcanzó a ver que la tranquilidad que demostraba estaba apunto de resquebrajarse.

-volviendo a lo que te decía—dijo Jasper—vete pero no hagas esto con otro.

-que no haga ¿qué con quién?

-esto—y la volvió a besar pero ahora con más tranquilidad como disfrutando el último sorbo de vino que no iba a tener en un buen tiempo.

-te crees el…

-Adiós Alice—dijo abriendo la puerta del departamento que llevaban compartiendo por 6 meses.

Alice se salió indignada del departamento, pero al llegar a su departamento, ese frío departamento que nunca la había recibido con algo alegre, se puso a llorar, por la tontería que estaba cometiendo.

1 mes después.

Alice estaba sentada en una cafetería después de su "último" desecho amoroso, ¿porqué desecho?, simple… hizo lo que Jasper le dijo que no hiciera, James era lindo pero no se podía parecer al fuego constante que tenía Jasper, aún recordaba qué había pasado cuando James la besó.

 _Llegó a su casa de manera rápida, James llegaría en cualquier momento, habían pasado algunos días después de lo que sucedió con Jasper, no muchos, tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía dejarse caer en la depresión, quería demostrarle a él y más importante, así misma que no era tan importante en su vida._

 _Mientras se estaba terminando de arreglar tocaron la puerta, así que ella salió de su cuarto para abrir, en el momento que abrió unas rosas rojas la saludaron, pensando que serían de James sonrió pero atrás de las rosas solo había un mensajero._

 _-¿Señorita Brandon?—preguntó éste_

 _-¿sí?—contestó intrigada._

 _-Le mandan del estudio records guinnes—ella se sobresaltó pues era el estudio donde en ese momento estaba Jasper—no mandan tarjeta solo una frase "felíz día", así que esperó haya pasado y pase un buen día—dijo el mensajero lléndose y dejándola allí parada._

 _En el momento en el que se pudo sentar analizando lo que había pasado de empezó a enojar, no era justo para ella que Jasper enviara e hiciera este tipo de cosas ahora que habían terminado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba él siempre tenía ese tipo de detalles fuera o no un día especial._

 _Mientras seguía sobre analizando la situación tocaron la puerta, por lo que ella se paró a abrir y en esta ocasión sí era James, le permitió entrar en lo que iba por sus cosas._

 _-Que hermosas rosas—le dijo observándolas mientras se acercaba al sillón._

 _-si lo sé, son de… un admirador secreto—dijo Alice con una sonrisa._

 _James sólo le sonrió, y le permitió salir de la sala y tomaba asiento._

 _Esa tarde fueron a un tranquilo restaurante en donde platicaron mucho, pero Alice no podía dejar de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Jasper en ese momento, como si lo hubiera invocado en la televisión del restaurante apareció un reportaje acerca del nuevo vídeo que sacaría al día siguiente, y sería algo grande porque además la canción era para una película lo que ocasionaría que la fama de Jasper se disparara._

 _Él llegó a la alfombra roja y caminó por ella solo, lo que ocasionó que el corazón de Alice latiera con fuerza al verlo, su memoria no le había hecho justicia, estaba pensando en lo guapo que se veía cuando se vio interrumpida por James._

 _-Qué tonto, debería haber ido acompañado._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?—Pregutó ella, en cierta medida su relación no se había hecho pública porque Jasper no quería que la acosaran, pero siempre iba acompañado por su familia o por la modelo del vídeo que había grabado._

 _-porque todos pensarán que… o ya tiene novia o… que su cita lo dejo plantado… aunque no lo creo porque va llegando María._

 _En ese momento ella volteó a ver la pantalla y así era, María estaba entrando a escena de manera provocativa, todo mudo empezó a preguntarles a ambos si era cierto que ya eran pareja y Jasper solo negaba con la cabeza y decía cosas condescendientes._

 _-ver a las parejas televisivas te hace pensar en el amor ¿verdad?—preguntó James sacándola de su ensoñación._

 _-no siempre… más bien me hace pensar en si son reales o no._

 _-y ¿cómo sabrás si es real o no?—le preguntó acercándose a ella._

 _-Pues yo creo que con el tiempo._

 _Para este momento ya estaban muy juntos y entonces se besaron, Alice se dejó llevar lo que iba ocasionando que con cada roce se imaginara que eran los de Jasper, cuando él la acercó más solo pensó en que si hubiera sido Jasper hubiera hecho otra cosa y así fue hasta que terminó el beso._

 _-¿estás bien?—preguntó James algo decepcionado_

 _-sí, es solo que… recordé que… se me pasó un asunto en el trabajo… lo siento, me tengo que retirar._

 _James solo asintió y la dejó salir._

Después de eso ya no le contestó las llamadas y prefirió quedarse en su departamento sin ver la televisión no soportaba ver a Jasper en entrevistas con María o en fiestas solo, esto solo ocasionaba que quisiera correr a pegarle a la mujer y besarlo a él.

Estuvo pensando mucho tiempo en lo que tenía con Jasper, sabiendo que la excusa que le había puesto era muy estúpida, y conforme lo fue pensando comprendió que no era lo que había pasado con María lo que la había enojado, era lo rápido que estaba avanzando todo lo que ocasionaba que le diera miedo comprometerse más con Jasper y hacer de su relación algo formal para sí misma y para el público en general.

En ese momento tomó la decisión, se preparó para la hora en que sabía Jasper ya podría estar en la casa y entonces fue a buscarlo.

 **Casa de Jasper a las 11 de la noche.**

Se escuchó el timbre, Jasper esperaba que no fuera otra vez María queriendo hacerlo sentir mejor por su ruptura amorosa cuando abrió la puerta no había pensado encontrar a esa pequeña duendecilla, todos sus pensamientos desagradables volaron fuera.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que lo había dejado y no había pasado ni una hora en la que no la recordara, pero sus recuerdos le jugaron una mala pasada, pues se notaba que ella estaba más delgada y con ojeras, se veía molesta aunque él no sabía con quien, por lo que sus primeras palabras lo sorpredieron.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Él, después de pensarlo un momento abrió la puerta de la casa y la dejó pasar.

-adelante, quédate cuánto quieras.

 **FIN**

 **¿qué les pareció?¿Me merezco un review?**


End file.
